


Second Chance

by Bennie133



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ending of Borderlands 2, but with a happier ending (for any one who wants Jack alive, that is).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a bunch of short stories on my phone, and posting them all for those who would like to read. Sorry if its a little too ooc at the end, but I was just writing for funsies.
> 
> Please enjoy!

"I am HANDSOME GODDAMN JACK!" The man screamed, body feeling absolutely sluggish and weak. He would fight until his last breath, he wouldn't put up with this! They killed his warrior! They killed his baby! Every single last one of them would pay! He staggered forward, walking towards the Vault Hunters. Lilith. He was going to kill her. Strangle her, revive her, only to strangle her again.

Gaige looked between the sad excuse of a man and Lilith. Lilith raised a brow at her, "Do what you will, or I will do it." Gaige lowered her head a bit, before shaking it. Lilith needed this, more than anyone right now. It would be her burden to bare. Lilith scoffed a little before grinning, "Alright then." She phase shifted closer to Jack, "See ya, Handsome." 

Jack attempted to hit her, only to have her grab his face. All he could do was yell at her as he felt the blinding pain hit and then -! Lilith looked to Gaige, who's shoulders slumped. "I'm ready to go home." The mechromancer complained. "My shoulders are killing me." She muttered, picking up some loot. Lilith gave a small nod of agreement, scavenging Jack's dead body. After a moment, she clicked off the mask, taking it with her. She felt some weird sort of pride seeing the scar she had given him a while ago.  
Together, the two of them made the place seem barren after a few minutes. 

Brick and Mordecai walked in, arms around each other. "Oh good, you're alive." Lilith commented. "Time to go home, boys." Both men glanced to Jack's body, and Brick broke out into a grin, "Hell yeah!" He said happily. Mordecai smiled, "Bloodwing would be happy." He said a bit sadly, before giving a slight shrug. Slowly the group of Vault Hunters made their way home, to rest and recover, to tell everyone it was finally over.

~-~-~

There was something similar to being pulled, body in many pieces, slowly being put back together, strand by strand. Feeling slowly returned to his fingers, and he gently patted his his stomach first, and slowly made his way up to his face. He had nothing more than confusion, he never programmed himself into the New-U system, how? He shouldn't be here. He blinked several times, a bland room coming into view. Nothing extremely fancy, small.

"Are you done now?" His head snapped up at that voice. It couldn't be. She died. He watched her die. "Are you done with your tantrums, your plotting?" Angel stepped into view, "Have you realized how you'll gain nothing, and lose everything?" She stood in front of him, arms crossed, staring him down.

Nothing left Jack's throat, no noise, no breath. He stared at his daughter. So many emotions ran through him. Finally, a broken cry of relief found its way out, and he fell to his knees in front of her, grabbing her and holding her tight around her waist. "Angel, baby, my sweet princess..." He breathed, taking in her scent, the realness of her flesh in his arms. His little girl. "How?" He asked.

Angel gave a small sigh, before gently running her hands through her fathers hair, gently stroking at his forehead. "I programmed myself into the system. After I... Was briefly gone, I was able to program you in while you were out." She told him softly. "I needed you to see, dad. I needed you to see everything you would lose." She murmured to him.

Jack held her closer, "Baby, I could have kept you safe, could have used the warrior to get rid of-" Jack stopped when Angel's fingers rested on his lips, looking up at her with genuine confusion.

"Shh." She shushed him, getting down onto her knees as well, to be equal with him. "No. You would have lost anyway." She told him gently. Before he could interrupt she kept going, "You would have lost me. And so many others, Jack." She fell silent a moment, "I'm angry with you for these past few years. But I miss you, just as well."

Jack felt his eyes stinging, and he was surprised to find the tears threatening to fall. He wiped them away with one hand, watching as Angel's eyes began to water as well. "Baby..." He murmured.

Angel shook her head, "I don't want whatever it is you saw, whatever strange future you envisioned. I want Handsome Jack to die. I want Jack back. I want my dad." She said, biting her lower lip, to keep from sniffling or anything. "I miss my dad."

Jack couldn't hold back the tears anymore and he grabbed his daughter, pulling her into a hug, gently rocking them. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." He repeated, by he words becoming a mantra. Angel shook in his arms, holding on to him just as tightly.  
After a few minutes sitting like that, Angel pulled back, the smallest smile on her face, the first genuine one she's felt in awhile. She ran her fingers through her fathers hair again. "Keep the mask off. Cut your hair. It'll look good." She murmured. Jack tensed up immediately, and she frowned. "Keep the mask off. That's... Handsome Jack. You don't need it. That mask isn't who you are." She said firmly, a hand on top of his.

Jack looked to the floor, staring, before raising his eyes to his daughters expectant eyes. Is fingers itched for the mask to be there. Hell, he would have to get the clips put in again... But her face. He couldn't. Not to his baby. Not after everything he made her go through. God, what had he been thinking? "Okay." He said softly, placing a stray hair back behind her ear, "Okay, Angel. No mask."  
It would be just one of many sacrifices he would have to make for her. Anything for his daughter. Anything, for this second chance.


End file.
